Through The Eyes Of Tyranus
by Brandon League
Summary: Two nights before the Battle Of Geonosis, Count Dooku reflects on his past.


Through The Eyes Of Tyranus  
A Piece Of Star Wars Fanfic By  
Brandon League  
(Brnleague@aol.com)  
  
Legalities: Every planet, character, and item mentioned in this story with the exception of the second moon of D'rallen (Which I made up) are the property of His Royal Highness, King George Lucas. I PROMISE not to make any money on this story if George promises not to sue me, or send any Lucasfilm stormtroopers after me!  
  
Summary: Two nights before the Battle Of Geonosis, Count Dooku reflects on his past.   
---------------------------------------------------------------  
The dark-cloaked figure stood alone on the cliff, his eyes sweeping the vast, rocky plain below. Six magnificent Trade Federation battleships were clearly visible, stationed in a crooked circle near the entrance to the central droid factory. Impressive as they were, the dark figure suppressed an urge to make an indignant sound. After all, the massive, spherical ships were nothing next to the power of the Force. The man once known as Count Dooku sneered as he thought of the pitiful creatures gathered here to stage a war that was little more than a puppet show, a mere slide of hand orchestrated to give his Master complete control of the Republic. First, there was Poggle The Lesser, the Archduke of this planet, Geonosis. Poggle was a brutal, meglomaniacal Geonosian of the lower class who had schemed and manipulated his way into power for the sheer desire of revenge. He wanted revenge against the haughty and arrogant high caste of Geonosians for their mistreatment of the lesser caste. With sizeable monetary assistance from Darth Sidious, his coup had been a complete success, and to show his thanks to Darth Sidious, Poggle had begun construction on massive quantities of Battle Droids for the Dark Lord.  
Then there was Nute Gunray. Ten years previous, the Nemoidian Viceroy for the Trade Federation (on orders from Darth Sidious) had blockaded the peaceful planet of Naboo in order to bully the then fourteen-year-old Queen, Padme Naberrie Amidala, into signing a treaty of Alliance with the Trade Federation. However, things had most certainly NOT gone as they were supposed to. The Supreme Chancellor at the time, Finis Valorium, secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights to Naboo to handle the problem, Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon... his beloved apprentice, had never returned from Naboo alive.  
Instead, his Master's first apprentice, Darth Maul, had killed him. At the time, he had been grief-stricken. So much so, as a matter of fact that Dooku had finally had enough of the Jedi Order and their ways of serving a rotten, corrupt Republic that did not want to be saved. He resigned from the Jedi Order and disappeared from sight, only one person knew where he had gone, the same person who knew all and saw all, his new Master, the exalted Darth Sidious. He remembered his first encounter with the Dark Lord, on that cold, starless night on the second moon of D'rallen.  
The night had been much like this one in many aspects. He remembered the chill of the night wind on his cheek and the muted sounds of various creatures out in the darkness as he meditated in a small clearing, reaching out with the Force, becoming one with the trees, the soil, even the animals that hid themselves in the dark. Then he felt something else, something unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt... cold, like the heart of a glacier but at the same time it felt, righteous. Whatever it was, Dooku knew immediately that it was humanoid and it was waiting... for him. Count Dooku rose from his meditative state and entered the woods. He walked for the better part of an hour, using the Force when necessary to strengthen his limbs and soothe his aching muscles. The Force combined with natural adrenalin moved him quickly through the night, seeking what he knew was his destiny. Finally, the Count arrived at a small hill and saw what it was he had felt. A figure stood there at the base of the hill, and Dooku had no doubt whatsoever that the figure had been expecting him.  
"Welcome, Count Dooku," the stooped, dark-robed figure said, a cowl covering the majority of his face, "I knew you would come."  
"Who are you," Dooku whispered, his hand touching the hilt of his green-bladed lightsaber.  
The figure chuckled softly, as if he had expected no less. "I," he said, "am the future of the Galactic Republic. I am he, who will succeed where that mindless gundark Valorium has failed. I am the ghost of an exalted dynasty. I am Darth Sidious. I am Sith."  
Dooku almost gasped as he felt the sheer magnitude of Darth Sidious' power. The Dark Side of the Force rolled from Darth Sidious like a tidal wave threatening to destroy everything and everyone that stood against him. Before he even realized that he had moved, Dooku realized he was kneeling. "The power," Dooku whispered.  
"Yes," Sidious purred. "The Dark Side is the true power. All those years at the Jedi Temple, they lied to you. They deceived you with their sanctimony and false righteousness. You see that now, do you not?"  
"Yes... Master," Dooku whispered robotically, "I see the truth now."  
"Then you who were once Count Dooku, arise... Darth Tyranus. Your true training begins now."  
With that, Darth Sidious reached down and put one hand on Dooku's shoulder and with the other hand, threw back his cowl. For a minute Dooku was flabbergasted, then the delicious irony of it all hit him and the newly born Darth Tyranus threw back his head and laughed.  
"That was almost ten years ago," Count Dooku whispered softly as he glanced down at the Trade Federation battleships, gleaming in the Geonosian night. Dooku knew that the corrupt and rotten Republic would be finished. Nothing could stand against the might of Master Sidious and the Dark Side. He sadly wished that Qui-Gon Jinn were at his side, even though he now realized that Qui-Gon's death had been necessary. No one who stands against the Sith shall live. He knew that his old Padawan would have seen the truth eventually, despite what Obi Wan Kenobi had said earlier in the detention cell. He almost felt sorry for Obi Wan, after all the boy had no knowledge of the true power of the Dark Side, and would die in two days without ever knowing true power. It was a waste, actually, to kill such a talented Jedi, who would make an even MORE talented Sith. "It really is a shame," Darth Tyranus whispered as he stared into the night.   
  
End Notes: Another one! By the Force, is this boy mad! I really hope that you appreciate this story; I had a BLAST writing it. As usual feel free to send me your thoughts, positive, negative, indifferent, whatever. Just remember!!! No death threats or marriage proposals, as I will respond to neither! Thanks! 


End file.
